


Junior!

by MarvelWriter2006



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWriter2006/pseuds/MarvelWriter2006
Summary: A generic trip to SI, but to meet the Avengers, not to do any sciency stuff.





	Junior!

"Right, now we're all on the bus I think you need to know where we're going on the decathlon field trip this year. Your parents or guardians already know."

Peter tuned Mr Harrington out as he thought back to Pepper over the past days. She was smirking about something but he didn't know what.

"Anyway, without further ado, we're going to... STARK INDUSTRIES!" The whole bus froze before the team started chatting excitedly. Peter groaned and Ned patted his back sympathetically. 

"Look on the bright side dude, at least we won't see the Avengers." Ned consoled his friend, while MJ pulled out her 'crisis book' and began to sketch - Peters face most likely.

"BUT! While most trips are to see the Tech, as it is a special treat for getting the highest marks in the country, we are spending the whole day with the AVENGERS!" Mr Harrington beamed.

Ned snickered as Peter's head hit the table with a loud thud. Great.

* * *

**The day of the trip**

Peter was on the bus and going to his second home for a day of pretending he didn't know his extended family.


End file.
